


Kill Me Slowly

by bunnyplush



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angry Sex, Asphyxiation, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, F/F, Female Saihara Shuichi, Fingerfucking, Heavy Angst, Homicide, Lesbian Sex, Masochism, Mild Necrophilia, Only if you squint - Freeform, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Sadism, Sexual Violence, Sort Of, Top Akamatsu Kaede, Train Massacre, Train Sex, Vaginal Fingering, does it count if the person dies during sex?, lots of gore, only minor though, wowww this is gorey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyplush/pseuds/bunnyplush
Summary: Her eyes scanned the area, welcoming her with a visage of numerous carcasses scattered all over the train. Bodies were sagging beside the seats, leaning pitifully against the windows and some were seeping blood from their tightly furled placements on the floor, their limbs untethered and mangled in cramped positions, undoubtedly painful if they had still been breathing. The floor was smeared with a thick carpet of mahogany, complemented with the nauseating carnage of shrivelled intestines and crusted organs that were splayed across the surface. Eyes popped out from their sockets, dangling, held only by the pink strings of their optic nerves to pair with the gaping mouths of horrified faces that were the responses of their abrupt acknowledgement of death.The stench of metal hung heavy in the air as the blonde carefully stepped across the corridor towards the next carriage, the spluttering squish of blood bubbling under the soles of her shoes. Her lips flickered into a coy smile at the sight of her accomplice finishing off what seemed to be the final person on this hellish train.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Kill Me Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> I dno what possessed me to write this but here you go

A thick spurt of blood splattered over Kaede's shoulder in a flowered pattern, sinking into the navy blue of her school uniform as she withdrew her knife from the man's chest. He slumped against the floor, eyes widening as he gazed at the blonde standing above him. She gave him a swift blow to the head with her shoe, the painful smack of bone audible against the plastic arm-rest of the seat. A disgruntled wheeze left him before his responses to her kicks ceased, signalling that he had eventually passed.

Kaede pivoted on her heel, twisting around to look for the girl accompanying her. Her eyes scanned the area, welcoming her with a visage of numerous carcasses scattered all over the train. Bodies were sagging beside the seats, leaning pitifully against the windows and some were seeping blood from their tightly furled placements on the floor, their limbs untethered and mangled in cramped positions, undoubtedly painful if they had still been breathing. The floor was smeared with a thick carpet of mahogany, complemented with the nauseating carnage of shrivelled intestines and crusted organs that were splayed across the surface. Eyes popped out from their sockets, dangling, held only by the pink strings of their optic nerves to pair with the gaping mouths of horrified faces that were the responses of their abrupt acknowledgement of death.

The stench of metal hung heavy in the air as the blonde carefully stepped across the corridor towards the next carriage, the spluttering squish of blood bubbling under the soles of her shoes. Her lips flickered into a coy smile at the sight of her accomplice finishing off what seemed to be the final person on this hellish train.

They'd done it, at last.

Kaede wasn't sure why such homicidal urges had hastily burned at the back of her brain during her slow trek home one night, but she was rather glad they'd developed. Nothing as thrilling had ever crossed her mind before— the adrenaline rush she received from this massacre was truly euphoric, paired with the overwhelming sense of arousal clouding her mind at the sight of innumerable bloodied corpses practically bowing at her feet.

"Shuichi." She called out to the female, tapping her foot against the floor, only just to hear the satisfying squelch of a tangled lock of intestines pulverising beneath her shoe.

The short-haired girl tipped her head up, her line of sight swaying from the freshly murdered body to Kaede, who was stationed in front of her, a flushed grin curling into the soft fat of her cheeks at the sound of the blonde's melodic voice. 

"Did we.. do it? We killed them all?" Her breath rang out in slight puffs— it was quite obvious she was enjoying herself.

Kaede leaned forward, her fingers hooking onto the collar of the girl's uniform as she pushed her down onto the body that had just been finished. Her lips met Shuichi's, initiating a deep, violent kiss, with lip biting morphing into a bloodthirsty spar, challenging themselves with how much they could draw from the other. 

The blonde pulled away with a dark line of carmine tailing her chin— her blood, Shuichi's blood, merged together like a twisted blend of brackish syrup, the perfect topping for a subway homicide. "Shuichi.. You've outlived your usefulness to me, you know? ..What am I to do with you now?" A heavy breath elapsed from her mouth, her words fading onto the female's face.

Flaxen eyes smouldered with lust at the presumption of what Kaede was hinting at. She knew her demise was drawing near, closer with every stare they exchanged. She _wanted_ it more than anything else, seeing as she had no other reasons to live. What could be better than giving your life to someone you deeply cherished? 

"You.. You can kill me!" She drawled softly, grabbing ahold of Kaede's hand and placing it delicately over her thigh, "I want us to.. make love before you finish me. I think you'd enjoy it— I know you like blood too, so.. You can do whatever y-you want to me." 

With a curt nod, the blonde pursued the tip of her knife along Shuichi's collarbone to her waist, completely shredding her uniform on the side, not bothering to spare her with the long laceration that now ran down her flesh. She nudged the blade against the straps of her bra and forced it through, disclosing her bare chest to her prurient eyes. Kaede slid her lips over one of her nipples, tugging at it harshly between her teeth as she swivelled the knife over the other one. The dark haired female cried out underneath her, her bony frame shuddering with the pleasure that occupied it. It felt _so_ good; she wanted more of it. Shuichi's hand shifted down to her torn up skirt, violently digging her fingers against the wet patch of her panties as she squeezed her eyes shut, lewd noises continuously pouring out of her lips like some sort of erotic water fountain. 

Taking notice her actions, Kaede traced her hand down the girl's stomach and under the lip of her undergarments, where she pinched her clit, rubbing her fingers along the slippery flesh, causing the other under her to spasm at a frenzied pace. She was growing wetter with every second, her organ swelling thickly with need, wanting more and more. 

The blonde curled her fingers as she aggressively drove them into Shuichi's cunt, extracting a voluminous moan that echoed throughout the carriage. She pushed down harder, her nails scraping the girl's tight walls while she writhed in sheer ecstasy. At the feeling of the other's legs cramping tightly around her waist, she withdrew her hand, her fingers dripping with a clear, viscid substance.

"You're such a freak." Kaede giggled as she pulled away from the other's breasts. "So tell me why I like you so much." 

She doubted the girl had even registered what she'd just asked, she looked to be too deeply enthralled to comprehend anything other than sex. 

Positioning her knife between Shuichi's legs, she clamped her fingers over her throat, severing any sounds she attempted to make before propelling the blade into her hole. A gargled shriek sounded in the air, fused with another sound, one so fervently arousing that even Kaede couldn't begin to describe it. She plunged the knife in further, belligerently mutilating her insides as the blonde began to thrust faster, grinning at the dark fluid oozing down the girl's legs while she continued her sequence of pleasured snivels. She could just about see the knife's movements directly underneath her stomach as she pushed it through, all the way in, until she could no longer see the hilt of the object.

A wet noise permeated the air when the tip pierced through the surface of Shuichi's skin, jutting out with a light popping sound as the flesh was split open, uncovering a profound, scarlet gash that stretched from the centre of her ribcage to the beginning of her crotch. It stained her body with a gorgeous shade of cherry, spilling over her sides as she let out more choked moans. 

Shuichi felt her body growing all the more fragile with every thrust, a nauseating wave of blackness threatening to swallow her whole.

"Bye bye, Shuichi!" She felt the blonde lean over her chest, pressing her lips against the hers as a final gesture before she felt herself climaxing and was finally swathed with the inky waves of death.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is hard with a needy kitten in your lap


End file.
